Graphite is a stack in which a large number of graphenes are stacked. By exfoliating graphite, graphene or exfoliated graphite having a smaller number of stacked layers of graphene than graphite is obtained. The exfoliated graphite is expected to be applied to electrically conductive materials, thermally conductive materials, and the like.
In recent years, various methods of grafting a polymer on graphene or exfoliated graphite to increase the dispersibility of the graphene or exfoliated graphite in a resin, and the like have been studied. For example, the following Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for producing graphene on which a polymer is grafted, by subjecting exfoliated graphene and a radical polymerizable monomer to polymerization in coexistent state.